1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor material having rodlike low-molecular liquid crystallinity with a high level of charge mobility characteristics, and an organic semiconductor element using the organic semiconductor material.
2. Background Art
In recent years, attention has been drawn to studies on organic semiconductor elements using organic semiconductor materials, and such organic semiconductor elements are expected to be applied to various devices. Devices, to which organic semiconductor elements are applied, include, for example, thin-film transistors (known also as “organic TFT”), luminescent elements, and solar batteries, which utilize the organic semiconductor material in a functional layer.
What is required of organic semiconductor elements for utilization in these applications on a practical level is to have high charge mobility. To meet this requirement, the development of organic semiconductor materials having high charge mobility and the studies on an improvement in charge mobility have been made (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 312711/1998).
In the prior art techniques, however, the development of charge mobility on a practical level has not been always achieved, and, thus, a further improvement in charge mobility has been demanded.